


Pidge is a Pretty Good Distraction

by Ricks395



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Don't Judge Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oneshot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricks395/pseuds/Ricks395
Summary: Shiro is having a rough day. Pidge notices. After testing some things in Shiro's arm the pair have some fun. (Allura get's a little jealous toward the end.) (AU where everything is fine and Shiro is still there when Pidge is old enough to be attractive. )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/gifts).



> This can be read as a sequel to my other fic Party Like Paladins or read on its own!

Shiro panted as his back hit the ground for a third time. He had decided to train a bit with the gladiator on his own. The gladiator was taking him down easily each time he got back up. Eventually he relented and darted over to his hand held control to shut down the program. He had set the difficulty to high and tried to hard to push past his ptsd.

A deep anger was boiling in his chest that made him want to go blow up some asteroids with Black. But, he knew that would draw unwanted attention and use unnecessary resources. So, he settled on heading back to his room to stand under scalding hot water for a while.

The water made his skin tingle. A calm slowly melted through his body. It took about a half hour for him to feel comfortable climbing out of the shower and toweling dry. When he stepped into his bedroom he finally heard the banging on his door.

He sighed and opened it, still in his towel. He had to look down to find his visitor. “Hi Pidge.”

“You missed dinner.” They held out a plate of what had probably been green goo, but seasoned and cooked by hunk to look and smell much more appetizing.

“Oh. Thank you.” He took the food and started to turn away.

But Pidge hovered by the door. “You okay, Shiro?”

Shiro paused, debating between truth and a slight lie. “I will be.”

“Well, do you think maybe you could come down and help me with some programming stuff? I’ve been toying with the possibilities of your arm’s programming.” They looked nervous, like they weren’t sure if they were doing the right thing.

` “When?” His inner turmoil was pretty blatant in his manner.

“Well, I’m heading down to the lab now, but you could come down whenever.” Pidge stuck their hands in their pockets and shifted from foot to foot unconsciously.

Shiro glanced down at his food then back at Pidge, “Do you mind having food in your lab?”

Pidge smirked, “Technically, it’s Allura’s lab. And I eat down there all the time.”

The older palladin playfully rolled his eyes and gave a small nod. “Give me two seconds to put clothes on and I’ll walk down with you.”

Pidge blushed slightly, seeming to just now notice Shiro’s mostly nakedness, and gave a quick nod.

A little while later Pidge was perched on a stool in front of their desk and Shiro was sitting on the desk. He was shoveling the green goo into his mouth and watching the younger paladin work. He still had the rough thoughts from earlier buzzing around in the back of his mind, but the thoughts were quieted slightly as he studied the way that Pidge absentmindedly chewed on a pen cap.

“What’s up with you today?” Pidge asked.

“What do you mean?” Shiro mumbled.

Pidge raised an eyebrow and looked pointed at him. “You don’t have to tell me. But, don’t lie to me.”

Shiro’s heart broke a little. That was line straight from Commander Holt. “The gladiator just got to me a little today. I pushed myself a little too hard.”

This time Pidge looked a little heartbroken. “Some flashbacks?”

Shiro nodded as he cleaned his plate with one last spoonful.

“Uh, would you mind if I looked at your arm a bit closer?” Pidge stumbled over the words, nervous to ask the wrong question.

Shiro nodded and held his arm out. Pidge hopped up off their stool, gently taking Shiro’s hand into theirs. They ran their fingers up it, feeling all of the curves, divots, edges, and plates. They avoided his eyes as they studied the purple and black arm.

The older paladin’s breath caught as the younger paladin’s fingers brushed the place where metal met skin.

“Sorry!” Pidge squeaked, noticing the change in breath. 

“No, it’s fine.” Shiro said, finally tossing the now empty plate onto a table a foot away from the desk. He reached out to catch Pidge’s hand that was pulling away. “Just- Can I guide your hand? So I’m not surprised.”

Pidge nodded, letting Shiro press their hand along the different parts. Then they felt what they had been looking for. “Wait!” They squeaked, keeping their hand on the spot.

They made Shiro turn slightly so that they had a better view and then gave a small nod. “Stay right there.”

Pidge darted across the room. They pulled out three bins and dug through them. There were cords, ports, and spare pieces of other technical pieces. After a few minutes they came running back over to Shiro. They tested out three different plugs and on the fourth found the match. Then, they ran back over and found a cord that was connectable to the head with the proper end to go into the computer they were working at.

“What’re you doing?” Shiro asked, a small smile flashing on his lips.

“I’m hoping I can download the files on your arm and improve them.” Pidge explained. “And see if they maybe hid some intel in there.”

Shiro gave a small nod went back to quietly studying Pidge. He settled his back up against the wall and counted how many times Pidge readjusted their glasses. After about four minutes the total was at least eight, but he had gotten distracted when they had started adjusting their clothes every now and then.

“You could stop staring at me.” Pidge mumbled, fidgeting with their shirt once more and starting to try to hide a blush.

Shiro smirked and laughed a little. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“How could I not? You keep laughing at me.” Pidge grumbled.

“I haven’t laughed once!” Shiro argued, a playful tone to his voice.

“Well, no. But you keep getting a dumb smile on your face. What? Do I have something on my face?” The were looking down at their clothes now, wiping away imagined imperfections.

“Stop, Pidge, I wasn’t laughing at you.” He reached out and gently touched Pidge’s hand.

They paused and looked up at him with a frown. “Well then, stop looking at me!”

Shiro shook his head slightly and then relented, shifting to look at the computer screen. “So, what have you found?”

“Mostly the mechanics of your arm.” They pointed at a couple files, “Those have cooling capabilities, there’s a chance I might be able to make you a freeze ray with coding in those. And the purple glow that happens sometimes when you’re fighting is programmable too.”

Shiro laughed a little then, “So you could make it light up whenever?”

Pidge smirked, “I could make it light up and flash different colors!”

“Is there a vibrator setting?” He laughed as he said it, quickly looking away from Pidge’s now beat red face.

After a few minute of quiet clicking and typing Shiro felt an odd sensation go through his arm. He looked down at it and burst out laughing as he realized it was vibrating.

“I can set the intensity too.” Pidge had started giggling and had turned an even deeper shade of red.

Shiro’s laugh drifted off a bit and he looked down, “Too bad I don’t have anybody to use it on.”

The younger paladin turned of the vibrating and pretended to click on some other things. Then they abruptly stood and pressed their lips against Shiro’s. Shiro went stone still adn his eyes opened wide. Pidge felt the reaction and quickly stepped away.

“Sorry! Sorry. That was dumb.” They stumbled over their words. “I’m sorry, I was just- That was just- Ugh, nevermind. That was dumb,” they quickly unplugged Shiro’s arm and went to work cleaning up the mess they had made with the cords and other junk.

Shiro was up a heartbeat later and crossed the room. He caught their arm and spun them around to press his lips into theirs. After a moment of awkward lip mashing they broke apart again. Shiro stared down at them, “That wasn’t dumb. I just… Wasn’t expecting it.”

Pidge shook their head and then pressed their forehead into Shiro’s chest. “Well, then I missed the golden opportunity when you opened up for a pickup line.”

Shiro chuckled, sliding a hand under their jaw to force them to look at him. “Yeah, you really did.”

“What if we rigged that arm up to go mobile and headed back to my room then?” Pidge said quietly, trying to sound seductive.

Shiro couldn’t help but grin. “What if we take it slow? Maybe save the high tech stuff?”

Pidge blushed and gave a little nod. “Probably a good idea since…”

“This’ll be your first time?” Shiro finished for them.

Pidge gave a nervous nod. “First time with a guy.”

“Okay, take it easy.” Shiro said gently. He glanced around and then grabbed Pidge’s hand and lead them back to his room. Glancing around corners as they went to make sure they avoided prying eyes.

When they reached his room it all came naturally, if a bit clumsily. Shiro locked the door and Pidge ditched their shirt to reveal a sports bra. Shiro tossed away his shirt and stepped close enough to envelope his arms around Pidge’s small frame. Pidge riggled out of their pants and reached for Shiro’s pants. Their mouths collided clumsily in between the removal of each article of clothes. Once they were both down to just underwear Shiro paused.

“Pidge, what are you comfortable with?” He carefully lead them over to the bed where he sat down.

“I want to keep this on.” PIdge mumbled, motioning to their sports bra, “And unless I tell you I don’t want you to touch these.” They motioned to their chest.

“Anywhere else?” Shiro asked, “You can change your mind at any time.”

Pidge smiled. “I think everywhere else is good.”

Then they climbed onto his lap and kissed him. They slid their lips down his jawline to his neck tentatively sucking and kissing. Shiro smiled and quickly flipped them over so that Pidge was on their back on the bed. Shiro caught their lips in his again and then broke the kiss to move down their body, careful to avoid any area of their chest. He kissed their stomach, then their belly button, then their hips and slowly made it to between their legs.

“Okay?” He asked hovering over their underwear.

Pidge was flushed and they quickly lifted their hips and hooked their fingers under the waistband of the panties. “Please!” They tossed them off with some help from Shiro. Then he leaned in and brushed his lips against their clit, parting their lips gently with his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Shiro.” PIdge whispered.

“Like that?” He purred against them, causing pidge to shiver.

Then he gently tested their entrance with a finger, “Okay?”

“Shiro, do it. Please! I need this.” They wriggled on the bed, trying to push themself down onto his finger. Their entrance was already slick and Shiro’s finger slid in easily. Then he slowly and carefully added another finger. His tongue flicked their clit and his fingers worked wonders inside of them.

“Shiro.” Pidge breathed, “Shiro. More. Please. I need more.”

He smiled and climbed up the bed once more,kissing their shoulder and neck. “You sure about this?”

“Completely sure.” Pidge nodded and started pushing at his briefs. They leaned up and caught Shiro’s neck with their lips. Shiro groaned with desire and kicked his briefs off. He gently tested Pidge’s entrance. Carefully nudging in with his cock. Pidge inhaled sharply but after a slight adjustment easily took the full length of Shiro in them.

It didn’t take long for the pair to get into a rhythm, catching each other's lips at the right moments. Both moaning and whispering words of encouragement. Shiro’s voice pitched upwards and fear flashed in his eyes.

“Pidge! Birth control!”

“I’ve been on it since I was twelve, the pill for four years, then I started the shots about five years ago, my most recent one is still good for a couple years.” They breathed, not losing rhythm.

Shiro sighed and then started moving a bit faster. He pressed his lips to Pidge’s neck. Soon he was sucking a small spot on Pidge’ neck with a bit more intensity.

“No hickeys!” Pidge squeaked, hardly able to form words.

Shiro laughed and quickly relented the spot on their neck. Their rhythm picked back up and the pair of them were quickly breathing incoherent words.

“Shiro. I think I’m gonna- gonna-” Pidge couldn’t get anymore words out as they gripped Shiro’s hips with their legs and his free hand with one of theirs. The other was busy working away at their clit.

Pidge and Shiro rode out their orgasms together and crumbled onto the bed together. Limbs continuously intertwined.

“You were serious about the birth control thing, right?” Shiro said between pants.

“Shiro! Of course I was! I’m a paladin do you think I’d risk possibly having a baby in all this mess?” They motion around them.

Shiro sigh chuckled and then stretched. “I know we just ate dinner but I could definitely go for something more to eat.”

“Oh so I wasn’t enough?” PIdge joked, curling into his side as they laughed.

Once they were dressed again the pair headed for the kitchen to find the rest of the team there eating a dessert Hunk had concocted. All eyes were on the pair when they walked in.

“I think somebody should say it, and I’m fine with being that guy- We heard the louder parts of that.” Lance announced.

“As if none of us have ever heard you two.” Pidge grumbled, walking over and taking a serving of the dessert.

Keith blushed hotly and suddenly became very interested in his dish.

Allura walked over to where Pidge stood as the others slowly went back to their conversations, Coran arguing with Hunk about baking and Keith grumbling at Lance about embarrassing people.

“You two could invite me next time.” She muttered, “I mean, in case you were wondering if I’d ever be interested in that kind of thing.”

Pidge smiled slyly, “I found something that we could try out with Shiro’s arm that would be so great for both of us.”

Shiro grinned and leaned around the pair of them. “If we’re all still free tomorrow night I vote we go for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any bookmarks, kudos, or comments are greatly appreciated!!!!


End file.
